Information right management systems in present market ecology or consumer domain support the specific needs to keep data dissimilation limited and confidential to only those who are actually meant to use it. These systems are typically designed to provide high levels of data security and its continued protection as per the policies in place. There is access permissions defined for the information that allows identified users a level of access on any particular information that they are authorized to view, edit or forward. However, in conventional IRM controls for managing access permission, the user has to install dedicated services, device drivers, plugins in the standard editor or viewer software or providing replacement application to handle editing or viewing of the documents or files. Installing these components often interferes with others components of the system e.g. antivirus software, firewalls, standard editors and viewers.
This can essentially make these software components and conventional IRM controls to work in conflicting manner. It may also cause parts of system or device operations to not work as transparently as they were doing before. Further, there can be restrictions imposed by operating systems or limitations that may prevent installing or copying such software/components on the system or device altogether.
Therefore, to eliminate the limitations/drawbacks listed above within the conventional system, the present invention proposes a system and a method to overcome the above limitations.